


Blinded By The Light

by BunBunnyi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, soft and short, with a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunnyi/pseuds/BunBunnyi
Summary: Belphie finally spends a nice evening with his older brother.
Relationships: Belphegor/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Blinded By The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Dinah, hope you had a wonderful day <3

Rare was the occasion Belphie got a chance to spend time alone with his eldest brother. The man was always so busy doing paperwork and having meetings that he hardly had time to be with his actual family. Belphie at first resented him for that; he loved his brother so, he couldn’t stand the thought of someone else stealing him before his very own eyes. Perhaps he had been a bit too spoiled.

But with time and with the human’s help he learned to let it go and simply take what he could, especially after the whole human fiasco.

He had approached Lucifer that afternoon with little hope he would succeed, asking just for a little nap together, or at least a comfortable lap to lay on. He knew Lucifer was busy, knew that there was a student council meeting coming soon and that he had to organize the papers, but still he tried. How surprised he was when the man accepted, moving his things to the couch in his study, and quietly gestured for the younger brother to lay on his lap.

Belphie gladly did so, even if he seemed to appear indifferent, inside his ribcage his heart pounded fast. He clutched his pillow close to his body and moved to the couch, tentatively sitting next to Lucifer. He wasn’t paying him any attention, or that was what anyone would think at first sight.

The truth was, Lucifer was always careful to keep an eye on all of his brothers, even if he wasn’t there present at the moment, even if he was busy, the thing that was constantly on his mind was them. This, the human had explained to them.

Lucifer glanced at him sideways, and leaned back a bit on the couch, presenting his lap very discreetly. Belphie scooted closer, and let himself fall without care, curling into a ball, his chest purring in contentment and simply basking in the presence of his favorite brother.

He laid like that for a few minutes, his conscience slowly fading away, aided by the feeling of Lucifer’s fingers gently caressing his scalp, the atmosphere of the room peaceful and filled with some classic music. Belphie fell asleep right away.

  
  
  


It took him a while to come back, already late in the night when he woke up rather sluggish. His eyelids felt like they were stuck, the room had gone quiet and he felt a little cold too. He could no longer hear the sound of scribbling nor his brother’s soft humming voice along with the music. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open, and the first thing he noticed was the warmth of Lucifer’s hand on his arm and the quiet rise and fall of his chest. 

Belphie turned his head around; Lucifer had fallen asleep on the couch, head tilted sideways, face peaceful, without any lines of stress or worry. Belphie committed the image to memory, ready to file it along the other thousands he had at the back of his mind from a time they used to be happier; from the swell of his lips to the sharpness of his jawbone, from the lines of his eyes to the line of his neck. His mussed hair, his nose... Everything from that moment onwards would be forever in Belphie’s mind, something akin to giddiness at having something only he saw.

Belphie felt like breaking that peaceful moment in a sudden surge of possessiveness.

Above him, Lucifer began grumbling, eyes fluttering open. It was as if he was watching the sun rising at the first hour of daylight, shining bright yet so gentle in the distance, bathing it all in warm light and scaring away the darkness.

His eyes, still half-sleep, fell on Belphie, and perhaps it was due to exhaustion, perhaps because he had just awoken and his walls were weak, but he smiled lovingly at Belphie and it completely destroyed the younger demon.

Belphie pursed his lips, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. Lucifer gently took them with his thumb, easing both his worry and soothing his heart with a single touch. All the regret Belphie had held for so long flooded him, sobs wracking his frame. Lucifer cooed at him, the gentleness of it all melting him further.

“ _I hate you,_ ” he sobbed.

“ _I know_ ,” was all Lucifer replied.

It was a while before Belphie calmed down, enough to feel embarrassed at this brief exposure of feelings. He didn’t ask for forgiveness though, neither for understanding, yet Lucifer gave it to him so easily. Belphie didn’t know what to do with it.

Lucifer cradled his face in his palms, and kissed the corners of his eyes, still welled with tears. He kissed a path from his forehead to his cheeks to finally press their lips together.

It was soft and gentle, and Belphegor hadn’t known that in his oldest brother for a long time. So he just sat there, confused and unresponsive, until something sparked in his brain and he began responding in earnest, kissing and biting and taking everything he could from Lucifer.

It was slow, sensual, and filled with many emotions that Belphegor didn’t feel like putting a name to. Their foreheads touched, their breaths mingling in the short space. Lucifer’s hand lifted his shirt a bit, his hands tenderly massaging his sides, ever so patient with him. Meanwhile, Belphie felt already overwhelmed with just one kiss, his mind spiraling, the only thing grounding him was Lucifer’s touch on his skin. 

He shifted to seat himself better on Lucifer’s lap, arousal beginning to pool deep in his stomach. They kissed again, this time with more teeth, with more passion than before. He pulled on Lucifer’s lip, making the latter sigh, his eyes slowly darkening. The eldest’s hands roamed up, riding the shirt up, touching both his back and chest and awakening fire wherever he touched. Belphegor panted, feeling them teasing along his chest, touching and prodding and making him muffle his moans by biting on Lucifer’s neck.

He whined needily, rocking his hips against the opposite poking erection, an indirect plea, and a demand to Lucifer to stop teasing him. The pride demon only laughed, mocking him by pinching one of his nipples, shutting Belphie’s complaints by kissing him silly again. But, being the asshole he was, it was just the moment he decided to palm Belphie’s erection through his clothes, eliciting a chorus of moans muffled within their mouths and another rocking motion against those hands.

Lucifer pulled himself away though, and Belphie had to grab on those shoulders to not lose balance, mind left reeling from the surge of pleasure and the feeling of being left hanging.

“Do not tease me,” he complained.

“Hm,” the sound was teasing in itself, he could see the corners of Lucifer’s lips twitching, trying not to smirk in amusement. Instead, he rested his hands on Belphie’s buttocks, kissing right next to his ear, his breath teasing the shell of his ear. Red spread through Belphie’s face and neck, his breathing speeding up when the hands gently massaged his bottom.

“You are embarrassing me.”

“Am I?”

Belphegor huffed. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

Lucifer chuckled, but he didn’t answer. He bit on Belphie’s neck instead, sucking mark after mark, the addition of fangs at some point making him whine deliriously. This was torture; the most pleasurable one, but torture still. 

“Please,” he quietly whispered. “ _Please_.” He said again, this time louder. It was unprovable though, that Lucifer hadn’t heard the first time. It was all it took to make the eldest spring to action, finally moving him to rest Belphie beneath him, taking off his coat, tie, and gloves, and leaving the sloth demon breathless in the process.

What followed was the softest lovemaking he had ever had, their bodies easing up as one, rocking into each other, gasping and whispering into each other’s mouths, his eyes focused on each other’s expressions. 

This, Belphie thought, he would treasure forever, as well as the look of adoration in Lucifer’s face, and his melting expression of pleasure as he came deep within him.

This truly was only his.


End file.
